


Gonna give it to ya

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: For me, Superman [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Child Death, Cults, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: After the SoT, Paul is about to face off the most annoying bullshit he was dealt with. Besides to you vs Cartman.Will Paul be Hero or Villain? There maybe something more?





	1. Funky Kitties

It was any other morning, parents arguing again, friends doing something, and I… well I was thinking of getting a job. 

 

Ever since the final battle with Kenny, I realize my problem. I couldn't depend on the guys to save my dumbass, so I need to save myself. And this doesn't explain why I'm looking over a job resume. Actually it does, since moms and dads fighting has gotten worse, I started speaking less and less. 

 

So, I needed to leave the house and I can't simply stay over in one the guys home, so a job will help me get away from their arguments.

 

I carefully looked at every job, but there was many problems. So required me to be a certain age while the other required something else. So there was really only two jobs, but I didn't want the other. However I still kept it incase if this one didn't work. 

 

I carefully list everything the resume asked of me. Going over and over the details, I carefully placed it into a envelope, I stated who and where. Placing it in my mailbox, I decided to head to the pond. 

 

Walking down the sidewalk, I gently kicked some rocks as I got closer and closer to my destination. Seeing the trees part ways, almost greeting me as a long time friend, I embraced its silent welcoming and see the beautiful pond stretched for miles. 

 

Carefully walking over to the bench, I stayed there for a very long time, zoning out as solid and detailed work turns to blur of colors. Meshing itself with other shades. Silently I could hear it sing, water playing the bass, while the trees were chimes. Birds joining the song, bring out harmony. I stayed there and listened for the whole day. 

 

I knew I was being watched, it wouldn't be the first time since then. Hell it was almost common for kids to watch me as I stayed in one place without moving an inch. Well I could sense it was more than one pair of eyes. Turning my attention on and focus on the sounds, I could tell it was a bunch of children. 

 

What I wasn't expecting was the guys. Turning my head to them, I saw then dressed in weird looking outfits. One looked like a messed up panda. 

 

“Civilian, how did you control the cats.” 

 

Tilting my head and cocking my eyebrows to the kid, I looked down to see a lot of cats had gathered around me as some stayed on the ground, under the bench, on top of the bench, and one in my lap. Focusing to the fatass, I shrugged calmly. Turning my attention elsewhere, I listened to the air as everything faded into a song like. 

 

That's until something cut me out of focus. I took a deep and calming breath, I gave Cartman my attention. 

 

Refusing to back down, unknowing to me, all the cats hissed at him and his friends as they watched us. I moved with a guarded look as they saw my movements turned sharp but deadly. 

 

I stayed silent though as others watch, but Cartman didn't back down. Instead he watched me with vigilant eyes, looking me up and down, until he nodded his head. I wanted to ask what the hell, but I never opened my mouth to ask. 

 

“You might make out a superhero after all.” 

 

As if he completely decided my fate, he told me to meet him in his garage. Quickly they rushed off, with Kyle bitching at Cartman as they were gone. Craig on the other hand shrugged off and walked calmly and dully back with the jackasses.


	2. Frankly boy theres more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not typing up anything. Got done doing some things. Heres a new chapter for you!

If someone told me I was going to be friends with the whole town and a then some, I would have punched the person. If not that, then walk away and never look back. 

 

But right now, I wanted to be anywhere else than right there, right fucking there. However there I was, on the other side of the plastic table stood the person whom I hated. 

 

Him and that smug smile. Internally struggling from not jumping off this chair and beating him with that said chair. But now isn't the time, maybe later if I wanted to quit. 

 

I sit there silently, waiting for him to say anything but we stayed there for what felt like hours. His friends of course were there. However, Mr. Kitty wouldn't go over to Cartman. Instead it went to me, carefully and softly, I petted the cat as I stared into his shameless brown eyes. The same one that held stories too dark, nasty, or unethical to any humans or even immortals. 

 

But I stayed there, everything was so deathly yet hostile air surrounded us, only between us as everyone else looked uncomfortable. Clyde could barely stop shuffling in his seat, Kyle was gently kicking his legs, Jimmy was tapping lightly on the table, and Craig was silent but his mind was loud. As well as his own eyes, he knew something wasn't right between Cartman and I.

 

Stroking the kitty, I carefully laid back into the shitty steel chair, petting the cat, showing unwavering cold eyes to Cartman. I wanted to know why the hell he asked me to come here. As he shuffled the papers slowly and deliberately, he pulled out an ipad. Sensing something fishy, we stayed where we were. Until Kyle and Clyde got up and walked outside the garage door. Soon enough Jimmy followed along. 

 

It was only Cartman, Craig, and I. Swiftly, Craig left without so much as a word. He didn't even flip us the bird. However once the door was closed, Cartman still holding the smug look, I gave him my unimpressed look, hoping this will get him from not inviting me to another one of his silly games. 

 

Not saying a word, he got up and handed me his ipad. Seeing ‘Coonsagram’ on the top, I could tell something was up. Seeing him returning to his seat, I didn't touch the ipad. I only continued to stare into Cartman's eyes. When he did speak, his words were impatient and venomous, but I didn't let it get to me. I didn't wished to play his games. 

 

Mr Kitty, sensing my aggressive behaviors, immediately started growling and hissing to its own owner. Softly, I petted its head, rewarding the little fluff ball. Not even moving my eyes away from Cartman, I got up and walked out of his garage. 

 

I could hear him shouting at me, profanities, threats, and whatnot. But I didn't let him sway me as I left his garage. As I looked over Eric's mother greeted me as if I didn't already saw her before entering their garage. But yet, she was there greeting me, nodding my head to her. Putting Mr Kitty down, I left their house and walked straight back home. 

 

Entering my home, my mother and father were shouting. That's when something broke. Quickly, I left the living room and disappeared into my room. Sensing dread, I quickly tried to ignore that feeling.


	3. Projects

There wasn't that many days until the cool of winter entered in the small mountain town. But one thing for sure is that I hate it. Sure I'm used to the semi-cool weather or sometimes cold nights. But I hate how cold it was. For it being fall, I wasn't surprised but I, for sure, hated it. 

 

I am a summer child, I live for the unbearable heat, hell I'm the heat Miser. So, me being me, I wore one of my light wool jackets. Knowing full well to wear long sleeves t-shirts underneath. I hate taking the bus, so I ignore the main four who stand by patiently waiting for the bus. 

 

Trudging all the way to school, I could see the snow falling, which only made me a little bit bitter. Sighing as I walk into the school building, kids all over hanging out with their friends chatting loudly. As I pass through the crowd I saw Token with his buddies. Quietly walking over, I could tell Jimmy said a joke because they all were groaning.

 

Even though I love hanging out with those dude, however I don't want to deal with anybody right now. Last night was a disaster and the living room was the proof. Its was a fucking war zone and I know no one is going to pick it up. Hence why I'm trying to get a job that's far from home. Well still in South Park, just far enough to keep some distance. As I try to walk past everybody, Wendy and her friends had to stop me. 

 

I really wanted to leave, but then Wendy showed me a single sheet of paper. It was of course covered in glitter and stickers, but what caught my attention was the top of the page. And how it listed all the “cutest” boys in school. And somehow I ended up on that list. I was maybe the third “cutest” boy for whatever reason. 

 

I raised my eyebrow at them as they pull out another sheet of paper. And it was similar to the first but instead it said “hottest” boys. Generally this is where I would put something down and walk away, however there wasn't a choice for this. I didn't want to know. So instead of reading who its the hottest, I look at Wendy as she explains. 

 

Honestly I wasn't listening, but I was save by the first bell. Entering in the classroom, I zoned out. It went that way until someone tapped my shoulder. Looking over, I saw Tweek. Confused, he was saying something, looking at the sheet of paper. Like it would answer everything, but all I got was our names in the top right hand paper. 

 

Looking back over to Tweek, he mentioned project which answered almost all my questions. Pulling out a sheet of paper, I write out some questions. 

 

Once he answered all my questions, I immediately started working with him on our project. There wasn't much to our project, but we came to a problem. We had very little answers to the project. Poor Tweek was freaking out, mumbling about underpants. 

 

Just as we went back and forth, the next bell rang. As if having one project was enough, then came another project. However I had Token and Cartman. I had to silently refrain from strangling Cartman, sadly though I bent the metal that holds the desktop. 

 

By that time, Token was holding a deadpan look as Cartman was chatting like a winded gospel. Why couldn't we have someone else that isn't Cartman? Sighing, I got up and disappeared in the library. 

 

Thank god for the silence, hell I didn't realize how long I stayed there. Luckily the librarian loves me enough to stay for a good chunk of time. She was a nice lady. She didn't judge the amount of fictional books or the other kinds of books. Hell there was one book that I loved which dealt with vampires, however it wasnt twilight. 

 

I remember checking that book out at least four to five times per month. It was a easy series, and I loved it. Luckily though, I only read it when my family is oddly silent. No arguments, no fighting, no glass shattering noise. 

 

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, looking up it was of course the librarian. Understanding immediately, I nod and quickly put my stuff away. Somehow I stay in the library from second period to sixth period. I was honestly a little surprised, but I knew the work since Wendy and Kyle sent a picture of the work. Not just that, but I could print it out when I get home. 

 

As I left the school grounds, I couldn't help but felt sorry for ditching him with Cartman. No one should suffer like that. When I finally came home, I saw my mother cleaning the kitchen. I could still smell the stale beer and weed. Quickly disappearing in my room, I started on my side of the project.


	4. Freedom Pal?

I could hear them shouting downstairs. Still in my room, doing my school projects. Need to revise one later. Looking over the computer screen one last time, I could hear glass shattering and now loud shouting. Without much choices, I decided to walk outside, but not through the front door. With everything I need, I climbed out the window and quickly shutting my window.

 

Careful not to fall off the tree limbs, lowering myself to the thick layer of snow, I began my walk. I walked further and further away from my house, I could see some kids in tinfoil running around. 

 

Honestly, I won't allow them to bother me. Hell I won't bother them. Keeping my pace slow and calming, I could see them sprinting pretty fast, one almost slipped on the small patch of ice. It wasn't long until I see them fighting another group of weirdly dressed kids. 

 

One was clearly Timmy and the other was Tweek. Shaking my head, I try to figure out another path to take until someone spun right next to me. And somehow threw me off my feet. As if my day wasn't worse. By the time I got up, I almost wanted to punch whoever for it. Almost. 

 

When I finally look up, I swore it was ridiculous. Plus the kid was wearing plastic boxes on them. Seriously? I stood there giving this kid this ‘wtf’ look. Im guess its a he, either way, he looked at me with anger. Why is he angry with me? 

 

Why does this shit happen to me? Looking over Tweek was dealing with someone while Timmy stares at me. 

 

/ _ New Kid, why are you with these Chaos minions? _ /

 

What? Did you just? What? I felt stunned. There is no way someone can read minds.

 

_ *Wait, Chaos minions? You mean the kids in tinfoil?* _

 

_ /Yes the kids in tinfoil, New Kid./ _

 

_ *No, I was walking in the same direction as they did.* _

 

I felt something apart from me, and seeing how Timmy was talking- well mentally talking to the plastic wrapper kid? Seriously, what in the hell? Deciding against what I saw and heard, I turned and began walking away from this show. As I did, I could only feel numb both physically and mentally. How can someone read mind? Like wtf was that shit?

 

Shaking my head, finally reach the Store-It, I opened one of the storage since I owned it. Opening it, I was greeted with a well open space. 

 

This is my safe house away from my parents. Knowing what I need to do, I began my work. Sketching everything out, using the four computer monitors, I search through the police data. 

 

As I rewind some of their meetings, and turn the police radio on. Hearing them talk shit was the least surprising. As they continued talking, I could see something was funky about the crimes.

 

Most was completely weird, not just that. But a completely large collection of crimes Cartman, Butters family, and somehow much more. As I dug deeper and deeper, one of the police officers was talking about someone named Mysterion. 

 

Weird, never heard of that name. Digging through their data, I found a file about this person. No one knows who he was. Without much said, I mute the radio and had it recording on the computer as I moved myself to the hanging hammock. Climbing in, I slept through out the night.


	5. Wake up

Woken up rudely, my phone rang loudly. Begrudgingly moving from the hammock, I crossed the cold concrete and took a seat. 

 

Wiping my face, I checked through my phone. Seeing messages and a few recent news articles. Sighing lowly, I looked back at the computer. Entering the password, I typed up a few things. As I searched through the police department data, I came across something interesting. 

 

At first I didn't understand what was going on, until I went back and saw a name with a face. The person seemed familiar, but I don't know where. It wasn't just that but my gut tells me something bad was going to go down. But I simply can't just follow my instincts, pulling out a sticky note I quickly wrote in spanish of their name, placing it on the south park map. 

 

As I looked over the map, my phone rang once more. Immediately rushing over to the phone, I saw it was some number. Answering it, I recognize the voice. It was about my job. Nodding, realizing that they couldn't see, I hummed as I checked myself. Once I hung up, I walked over to small mirror, seeing my bedhead hair acting wildly.

 

Turning away, I grab whatever I needed and left through the secret passage. Seeing and knowing the garage was locked, I left the compound. Slowly trekking my way back home for a good shower and some decent food. I got an interview at 10 am. And I certainly don't want to miss this.


	6. Church doors

Running all the way through the back alleys and the dirt roads, with a swift change in weight, I quickly turn directions. Running up the sidewalk from Kyle's home, I kept my hoodie up and bolted home.

 

As I saw my little red house over the little hill, I slowly eased the speed and least surprising, landing in the snow face first. Pucking myself off the snow, I could see the lack of the family car. Meaning either dad or mom is home while the other went for their job. Or the more likely, they both rode in the same car and went to work. 

 

Lightly jogging to the front door, tapping my shoes on the front step, shaking the snow from my body. Fishing out the keys, I unlock this monstrosity of a home. Or what you can call it. As I walk through the front door, I was greeted with emptiness. 

 

It was trashed. Couch ruined with broken glass and beer, floor wet and walls with hole or pretty sized dents. The air wasn't as welcoming either. The elder homes smell better than this. It left me feel less hopeful. Shaking myself from this disaster and disappointment of a home, I dashed upstairs grabbing what clean clothes I owned and jumped straight in a shower. 

 

As clean as I could be, hair soaked. There wasn't much time. I would need to run all the way back where U-Store-It was. I might need to buy a bucket, and use that as a bath in case of this shit. Or invest in a bike. 

 

I swear common sense isn't with me. As I struggled with my clothes, I comb through my unruly hair, making sure it kept the spike look, I found the hair gel. 

 

As I slathered it all over in my hands, rub it in, quickly styling it, and wipe the rest out. 

 

Walking out the bathroom door, I trudged downstairs and pulled out two packets for breakfast. I seriously need to restock my safe house. 

 

Pulling out my own list, I wrote put whatever the hell I need. Then wants. As I close the pen, putting the paper in my pocket, I grabbed whatever else. Looking back at the clock I had roughly an hour before I needed to be there. 

 

Not wanting to stay any longer, I left the house, after locking it back up. Walking through the walkway, I travel to the bus stop and a sharp right. Seeing the downtown without straining my eyes, I knew where to go. 

 

I walked through three individual stores, one was a restaurant, which I ate a proper meal. I could work here, but seeing how poorly this place was being treated, I highly doubt it. But I kept this place in mind as I had three minutes to make it to Tweeks Bro Coffee. Walking past the movie theater, I could see the store.

 

There wasn't much around here. New stores open but they get closed without even a warning, which isn't much to say. Seeing through the glass, I could see Tweeks parents and the semi crowded store. Entering in, the bell rang lightly against the soft talking. 

 

Seeing Tweeks dad stare at me, I practically went nervous. Keeping a deep breath, I walked over to the second counter where Tweeks mother was working. Her eyes lights up after seeing me, I decided to give my best smile. She nodded her head, with nothing to be said, I walked by one of the solo tables and waited for the interview. 

 

As the crowd dispersed through the ungodly minutes. Once everyone was satisfied, I walked up the counter and saw both parents greet me. With the father leading, he gestured in the back, which I nodded to him. As we got into the back, Tweek nearly headbutted into me, which wasn't a surprise. Once we caught ourselves, he was shocked. 

 

“Go on ahead Tweek, go play with your friends. We need to talk with the New Kid.” Seeing Tweeks eyes land back on me, I gave a smile, which he turned and looked back at his father but soon landed back at me. 

 

Moving aside, he nodded his head and left. Seeing the little blond quiet was a little surprising, but whatever. Entering in, they interviewed me. I didn't need the money at the time frame since I had over hundreds of dollars on my credit card. I wasn't going to make that same mistake after the Stick of Truth, since my father spent all my money on alcohol. Seriously several hundred dollars on alcohol. 

 

It didn't take long until they decided when I will come here. Without much being said, the father started teaching me some things about coffee, but dear god! 

 

I swear, give a few days to study! There was so many combinations that I nearly screwed up two orders. As we went back and forth, I struggled through the day. However once it turned to evening, I left with Mr. Tweeks approval. 

 

Leaving through the back end instead of the front, I walked all the way back to U-Store-It. Entering through the secret entrance, I was greeted with silence. I accepted it with open arms. Looking around, one of the screens flashed wildly, mean I have a hit.

 

Sitting down, I saw some interesting data. And somehow I had an invitation from Butters. “Meet me in front of the church by 4 pm”, alright that isn't the weirdest thing Butters had send. Checking the digital clock, I had roughly a hour to rush to the church. Fishing out my phone, I quickly sent  a text confirming Butters weird invitation. 

 

Locking up the computer, I left the scene. Hopefully whatever Butter's needs is small so I can catch some sleep. I fast paced through the whole town until I finally made it to the church. I didn't see Butters in sight, without much, I walked up to the churches steps and entered the building. 

 

I swear everytime I step through those doors, I can somehow hear halo's theme bounce off the high ceilings. Walking all the way up until I was facing the pedestal. Taking a seat, I thought about how chill it was today. 

 

And how maybe it wouldn't get any worse than it was. But I spoken too soon, because I was whacked upside the head. It was lights out for me.


	7. Introduction: Eclipse

I hated waking up. Well waking up to a major headache and some bland copyrighted villain laugh echoing the empty room. Looking up from my newly prison, I could see Butters weirdly dressed and maybe Dougie. Dougie looked like he was listening intensely as Butters explain his crazy plan. 

 

That's until I gave a sneeze. Great job me, seeing their eyes watching me was the least surprising thing. I gave Butters my deadest look but I had to question something. Tilting my head, Butters eyes widen and that smile stretches wildly. 

 

“Hi new kid! I thought it would be a brilliant idea to add you to our team. I am Professor Chaos and my right hand man General Disarray.” 

 

I nodded my head as he told me his team. I like Butters enough to listen to his plans compare to Cartman. 

 

“We would like you to join our army. And become a member of the Chaos minions.” 

 

Raising my eyebrows, I could see this might work well for me, and that I don't want to join Cartman’s team. And it makes sense, after the bad run in with whatever the fuck team Tweek choose. Looking away from Butters face, I silently pretend to think about it. I had many questions, but currently I wanted out of this shity chair. 

 

Looking back at But- I mean Professor Chaos, I nodded my head. Seeing how his eyes sparkle, he let out the biggest smile and asked General Disarray to untie me. Gratefully, I rubbed my wrists as Professor Chaos beckoned me, quickly I stride next to him, keeping my pace matching his. 

 

As we rushed past through Professor Chaos's HQ, through the many hallways. Well garage unit. Either way, he led me through the multiple units, until we reached one build. We didn't say a word until we entered through the door. Stepping inside the doorway, I was greeted by a semi empty room. 

 

Clearly, they weren't expecting new members now. But as we walked through the next set of doors, I could see kids in tinfoil hats, shirts, and sometimes gloves. 

 

As I followed Professor Chaos through the corridors, I was lead to a very large and surprisingly very business room. A bunch of minions working on computers, filing paperwork, rushing between each desk. Some carrying coffee or tea. Though I caught someone drinking apple juice.

 

Feeling something clicked, I followed Professor Chaos's lead further. As we walked through his office. General Disarray didn't say a word, but has followed us intensely.

 

Entering the room, there was smoke in the air, giving this danger feel. It wasn't the only thing. There was a whole wall covered in screens of certain parts of town. Including a nice view of the mayor's building. 

 

Genuinely, this was better than anything Coon had done. Taking a seat before he had a chance to say anything. He cautiously took his seat, watching me with hawk eyes. 

 

Not showing any other emotion, as he watched me, I watched him. We stayed in silence, making sure we were paying attention to each other. As General Disarray put his two hands on my shoulder, I knew this was the start. 

 

“Paul, we will like you to join our team. Don't worry, if you said no, we will stay out of your way and keep you from some harm.” 

 

Seeing him scoot his chair closer to the pretty large desk, he folded his hands across each other. Following his hand gestures, he gently removed one of his folded hands, and slides me a file. 

 

Watching him, I cautiously took the folder and saw some ideas, but it's mainly tinfoil. Not really seeing tinfoil in my design, however I love the dark scheme. 

 

Placing the folder back down, I looked back up to his eyes. Seeing the pure evil flowing through them. Even though, it might not be all that evil. 

 

Seeing his face slowly morph into a wicked grin, I followed suit. Feeling General Disarray clapped his two hands on my shoulders, he walks over to Professor Chaos. 

 

“I like the idea, however may I make the costume of my idea?”

 

Seeing their eyes to me, I wasn't sure if I was going to have to gain that or not. However I didn't have to wait long. Because Professor Chaos turned his attention to me and gave me the gentlest smile. 

 

“Of course buddy. Just make sure you fill out the sheet and come in with your villain outfit.” 

 

Nodding my head, I swiftly but elegantly got up from the chair. Taking the folder, I was about to leave the room, but General Disarray caught my hand before I could leave. 

 

“Before you leave, you need a villain name. Or otherwise one of our minions will track you for the name.” 

 

Turning my attention back to them, I graced a small smile. 

 

“Eclipse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after several days, I finally found some inspiration to introduce you to Eclipse. 
> 
> His outfit is simple. Black long sleeve shirt, (black) elbow high clawed gloves, dark purple cape, aviator flight goggle (dark purple), dark brown shoulder harness, black skin tight (with cat ears) helmet/head piece. Green bandana around the neck area with a transparent green tied around the waist.
> 
> Basically cat woman of 1920s~


	8. Fight Fight Fight

Looking over the rooftops, I could see chaos minions running all over the streets. Graffiting the walls, the signs, and the windows too. But they also leave ‘lava’ on certain parts of town, making it impossible to get. 

 

Gently parkouring to the set of rooftops, I could see something somewhat far, however I did see a question mark on their head. 

 

Curiously, I carefully crept closer, but keeping myself as hidden as possible. I could see their head move, watching from afar. Seeing him took action, leaping off the building, but landing on other things the way down. 

 

They moved with precision, leaving almost no room for error. Watching as they land and put themselves in a fighting position. 

 

Took them less than five seconds flat to adjust positions, with that I grabbed a snowball and threw it at them. Watching as they failed to dodge the snowball hit to the face. Quickly the minions began running for different covers. 

 

Grabbing another snowball, I threw it at a sign, shaking off the snow and landing on top of this person. Quickly parkouring from rooftops, climbing walls, and jumping over to a construction site.

 

I could see the mysteries figure was following, good. Nodding my head, I rush forward, jumping on a hanging metal beam, as it swinged with additional weight, I could feel it jump with another form. Doing a dangerous trick, I jump from the side, seeing the metal beam twirling with a new direction. 

 

I caught myself on a portable toilet, seeing how they were trying to follow, I hurriedly move jumping over the high metal poles. Duck and rolling through the snow covered ground, I could see something heading my way. I could feel the mysterious stranger right behind me, I quickly move the side, dodging their hits.

 

“Toolshed on the job.” 

 

Curious as I am, I was needed elsewhere. Seeing the mysterious figure up close.

 

Seeing the green ‘m’ on their chest, the green question mark, dark purple hood, light purple bodysuit. I could tell something wasn't right with them. While their buddy, ‘Toolshed’ white tshirt, tool belt around the waist, and with a surprisingly semi-large collection of screwdrivers and measuring tape. 

 

Huh, a Home Depot and something that came off of Marvel studios. I watched as they got closer. 

 

“Sorry I'm late Mysterion, Wonder Tweek and Tupperware was busy catching some of Chaos's minions.” 

 

Mysterion, oh mysterious I must say. Smirking softly, I kept my ground.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

 

Hear Mysterions dark voice, I almost couldn't help but laugh at it. Pathetic really. But whatever, not like I got anywhere to be for an hour. 

 

Taking a bow, I watched them cautiously. Quickly pulling out smoke bombs, I threw them on the floor, watching them immediately burst. The smoke poured out, I rushed up into a tree, and dashed past them.

 

Making sure to climb up a building, I knew I left a sheet of thin paper with my villain name. I could see their confusion, seeing Toolshed look around them seeing where I could have disappeared to.

 

Seeing Mysterion picked up the thin paper, I could see his head move, similar pattern as his partner. 

 

Taking my leave, I taking the semi long way to our base. Walking through the back entrance, I could see their members looked at me as I pulled out my super villain id. 

 

As they step aside, I walked in. Hearing the thumping bass, I walked past the crowd of chaos minions as they party to some pretty good beat. Strolled through the corridors, Professor Chaos’s meeting room was ahead of me. 

 

I didn't need to knock, I entered in as their meeting went on. They were coming up with a new plan. Because this was a big success, even though for my view it was petty. 

 

Petty and pathetic. But it's a job done. I waited as they continued their talk. That's until General Disarray looked up from their plans and immediately announced my silent presence to Professor Chaos. 

 

“Ah, Eclipse, did you recover it?” 

 

Nodding my head, I pulled out was jewelry. A whole bag of it. Stealing isn't my general thing, but these were fake. Because if they were real then it would've been sold at a jewelry store and not at an arcade store. But nonetheless, the deed was done.

 

Seeing Professor Chaos was content with the stolen goods, he gave me his full attention. 

 

“General Disarray, don't you think we should let Eclipse in on our plans?” 

 

“I suppose so Professor Chaos. Besides we do need a thief to get in and steal a few more supplies.” 

 

Seeing him gesturing to me to follow, I strolled quietly behind as he flipped the plans in my direction. Seeing a full out scale steal, the plans of the building and much more. 

 

I knew this was no mere feat without someway in. Carefully looking over at the plans, I stared back at Professor Chaos. 

 

“When does this need to be done?” 

 

“Two days from now.”

 

Nodding my head, I took the blueprints of the building. As I walked out I could see a girl, my age. She looked like she got sucker punched not just once but twice. And the wounds she had. 

 

She wasn't good at hiding them. Seeing how sleeves at the end has dried blood, and then the poorly wrapped hand. It was clear something wasn't right. Careful, I made a small tap noise, seeing her jump from the noise. 

 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” 

 

Watching her eyes, I tried to look everywhere else but my face, but luckily she could sense I wasn't going to hurt her. Observing her movements, she eventually agreed for dinner. I knew we would have to eat here, because I was in my villain outfit and she was dressed as a minion. 

 

Walking to a semi quiet area, I didn't ask about her wounds, in fact we didn't talk until the waitress got our order and that was it. I was doodling on a sheet of paper. 

 

Hearing the occasional scratching on paper noise, or the party in the next room over. But Professor Chaos personally made sure this place has very thick padding to block out noise. 

 

As we waited, I could see how she stayed silent through all this. Pulling out of my pockets, was a bandana. When the lady came back I poured some water on the bandana and made sure ice was on it. The girl was deeply surprised, though whether it was unwanted or wanted, I had no clue.

 

However once everything was finished, I handed the bandana over to her. She looked unsure, I wasn't sure if its because she never dealt with this or the fact someone is showing to care. 

 

She eventually look up, meeting my eyes, she looked unsure. I wasn't sure what I felt but I didn't want to see anymore wounds on her face. Or the dried blood. Or the failed wrapped hand. 

 

But we waited until our food arrived and I could see she barely ate any of her food. The silence was too much, but I paid for both meals, she looked ready to argue but somehow held back. 

 

“Know I wont hurt you, and the bandana is yours. Hopefully the cold water and ice calms down the swelling.” 

 

“Thank you, but it isn't needed. This is normal.”

 

“If you mean the two black eyes, the dried blood on their shirt sleeve, and poorly wrapped hand,” stating blandly but yet kept a good distance between us so that if she wishes to run I won't stop her. 

 

Seeing her expression morph into something else, I couldn't explain it. But I continued on. 

 

“then sure, that is normal. However I highly doubt it. But I do wish you a good night and do head to the medical wing to get the swelling down and someone to actually patch up your hand.” 

 

Leaving her as the meal was finally paid. 

 

Exiting the building, I walled home, but I was extra careful with the blueprints and the wandering superheros. Truding behind the gates, I recognize my gates. Shifting the wood and carefully removing it. Once it was gone, I gently moved the others. 

 

Snaking my way through the gap, I placed everything back the way it was. I began my climb up the tree, being careful, I tapped my way around the curvy branches and lightly opened my window.

 

When I got inside the room, the close but still toxic. Beginning my search, I finally found my backpack and some paper. Quickly grabbing those, I knew my parents were sleeping with how late it was.

 

Warily opening the door, I looked and listened, realizing my parents weren't even home to begin with. Letting out a relief sigh, I grabbed some snacks and whatnot. However I did grabbed a coffee bin. It was empty which was good.

 

Stuffing it all in the bag, I turned off all the lights and walked myself back upstairs. Crossing to the window, I could see someone was in our tree. 

 

Recognizing the light purple bodysuit, I knew hell was waiting. Because it didn't take long for him to turn into a puff of smoke and kick my side. 

 

Pulling myself in a fighting position, after getting knocked back. I needed to dodge him long enough to escape. 

 

Carefully dodging his attacks, he definitely wasn't holding back.

 

“Who are you Eclipse!?”

 

“Aww, an admirer~ how sweet.”

 

“I don't admire someone who steals from an Arcade store! What are you doing with all the stolen fake jewels?!” 

 

“Sorry, can't answer you there pretty boy, you're gonna have to ask him when he shows himself.” 

 

Kicking him in the chest, I forcefully threw myself off of him and out the window. Landing safely on the tree branch, I dropped down and swung the other branch, giving myself a good boost from Mysterion.

 

I knew he was following me, because as soon as I touched the ground, he was already there. Quickly back flipping from his punch, we traded hits back and forth. 

 

I was surprised with how I was keeping up. But I knew eventually I would either fall, he would fall, or we will have to call it a tie. 

 

However I could see cop lights flashing. Quickly, I came up with an idea. Throwing snow at Mysterion's face, quickly twirl kick his face, seeing him getting knocked off once more, I dashed behind the fence. 

 

Keep enough room between me, cops, and Mysterion. When I finally lost both unwanted partiest, I trudged back to my HQ. Feeling utter exhausted, I took off my outfit and laid in bed.


	9. Attack at the Heart

When I came back (painfully) awake, I checked through the surveillance cameras to find no one was looking for me. Which I considered myself extremely lucky for that, but with such close call, it wasn't needed. In fact it only spoke with how poorly I was at being sneaky.

 

Already knowing training is now a high recommendation at this point, however I still had a mission to complete. Lately though, with my training with Frinkle has thoroughly paid off. And really Im forever grateful. 

 

And with my recent fights with two superheros only prove that this will come in handy. Opening my package was a bunch of sleek, polished, and extremely sharp knives. Throwing knives to be exact. 

 

I took the whole day hacking through the police database and training with my new knife. However once again, it was no surprised with my recent heist has sparked up some commentary from the two newscasters. 

 

Hell, I was listening to them as I trained, keeping everything exact as how Frinkle taught me. Once I had it down to a ‘T’, I went through every evidences of my recent mission. And the fact that Freedom Pals said such thoughts. 

 

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, but seeing him on the tv. The way he stood, the domino mask that covered his identity, and his eyes. Those gorgeous orbs. Unforgiving. 

 

Anger. And honestly that sent a shiver down my spine. I wasn't sure if its the fact that he won't show mercy or the fact that I won't be so lucky next time.

When the night began to fell over the little town of South Park did I raise from its little dirty corners. Sweeping the little hometown of its core. Knowing its insides and outs. 

 

It was the only path I knew. Feeling the wind flowing wildly, seeing the life down below, the sounds of chaos only increase. But the dark and harsher whispers spoke to me as I followed their orders through the countless cloudless starry sky. 

 

With the moon being my guide, I saw imagines flashing wildly, but all following a pattern. But there was one imagine that strikes out like a sore thumb compare to the others. This imagine was dark, almost gruesome to even think of such things. 

 

Shaking my head, I rushed from the numerous rooftops as they all blend into one, jumping off from the tallest building, I grabbing my grappling hook and flew through the skies. Almost like the spider kid. 

 

As I swung through the surprisingly widely spaced roads. Until I landed on the mayors roof. The building was a high respectable even with the current mayor. 

 

As I fished out a spray can, I went with a casual neon pink, drawing some interesting designs, making sharp but smooth ‘s’ shapes. By the end of it, I nodded my head as I left the crime scene.

 

But I still needed to see the building before the next day. Running through some of the streets, I eventually saw the ungodly high building. 

 

They believe that they are unbreakable. However, why this building I wouldn't know however, I am also on a self mission. Sneakily climbing up the some odd tall building to see a little kids room. Tapping the glass lightly, I could hearing some kind of movement before the windows opened up. 

 

Seeing her dirty little face, Camelia. She gestured inside the room, carefully crouching through the window and (hopefully) quietly on her bed. Even though we know there was no silent way of walking on that bed. 

 

We spoke with hushed words, completely lighten up by the moon's glow as I told her my plans to get them all out. I was through with my explanation. 

 

But those bright eyed blues staring into my soul, it said many things into my soul. However this wasn't the time to get cold feet. We chatted about simpler things, about life, what would it hold. She was hopeful. Brightly intelligent. But she was emotionally wounded and it was showing through those rushing waterworks. 

 

“Hold out for one more day, dear. It's almost over, I promise you that.”

 

When everything was said and done, I left the room, jumping from this deadly height, but like last time, grappling hook in hand, I swung with grace and morale high.

 

This mission will go successfully, because I will see it go down that way. If not for my sake then for Camelia’s sake.


	10. Welcome Moonlight

When the sun barely touched the east, I couldn't believe I was awake, but I spent the last several hours throughly coming up with a plan to a) steal the item I was looking for and b) for the kids to escape their abusive home. And much like Rapunzel’s story, I had an idea. A crazy one, but it will work.

 

I went through every ounce of mathematical and scientific route to one hundred percent this perfectly. Those kids depend on me as I depend on myself.

 

So, I knew what needs to be done. I need to- my phone rang cutting my thoughts off. Looking through the ungodly amount of messages and one of the longest came from Eric Cartman.

 

I didn't bother reading them as I scrolled through until the group chat ‘Girls night’ sent me an invite to their slumber party.

 

I checked through maybe four or five times before I thought of something.

 

* * *

 

Eclipse (Paul): I'm sure you're supposed to send it to the ‘girls’, however if this isn't a mistake then I will accept.

 

Eclipse (Paul): But I will be late, fucking kill me.

 

Bebe (Hotshot): No way! We **will** kill you if you miss this one though!

 

Wendy(l): Likewise with Bebe. Did you read the news!

 

Nichole (Wondershock): Yes, though why would someone steal fake jewelry from an arcade place is beyond belief!

 

Wendy(l): Who ever they were, they probably made about a solid twenty dollars since they are plastic.

 

Eclipse (Paul): That's gotta be the worst way of making a quick buck. Seriously they're better at selling wood carvings than some random plastic jewelry.

* * *

 

 

Putting away my phone, I begin my planning. It was long and ridiculously painful that I was finally able to understand its entire being.

 

Dressing up in my work uniform, I left the cold storage room and headed straight to my job. When I entered in the building, I was surprised to see Kenny working in the back with me.

 

I wanted to question him, but it wasn't my right to know why he was here. I tried to avoid watching him like a creepy person, I'm sure it was top employee work environment friendly from me. Especially how I watching him move in those black pant.

 

Ignoring them as Tweek and Craig came into the back, with Craig wearing an employee uniform too. Which I'm a little bit more surprised by the day. However similar to me, Craig wasn't good with mixing drinks yet, but that was fine.

 

Him and I can train until we can get it right. Kenny though was amazing. He seemed to know every ingredient they put in this shit tasting coffee.

 

We worked for hours until we were eventually told to leave. Which isn't bad, but before I could leave straight to my HQ, Craig grabbed my shoulder.

 

“Hey New Kid, you and I need to chat about something.”

 

Curiously I agreed as we walked further away from Tweek and Kenny. As we made it somewhere between the storage company and the neighborhood homes, he looked out with blank look.

 

“I wanted to thank you. Tweek is now sleeping at a normal schedule.”

 

‘Normal’ isn't exactly something to describe Tweek with. But I do agree he is looking a little bit better. And Craig looked like he was thinking or at least something else. Probably about space, Tweek, or their new pet guinea pig. Stripe 5.

 

I can see where he gets these names. But he eventually turns around and heads back the way we came. Not bothering to turn around, I walked back into HQ, for myself and Eclipse.

 

Me, myself, and I. That's what this place means to me. Somewhere safe. Nontoxic. No arguing. No hateful shouts. No alcohol. No drugs or anything like that.

 

None of those, just a moon god being a kid. Here, the _book_ is hidden. That horrendous _book_ , of all my past. My misery, depression, and so much more. However that won't happen today. I won't let those kids down because I was only thinking about myself.

 

Shrugging off my work clothes and washing them. I pulled out everything I will need. Or at least that's what I planned on doing. Until someone knocked on my HQ. Turning around, I saw Kenny.

 

Realizing quickly, my face began to blush ungodly red and I pulled out some sweats and a silly but yet simple shirt.

 

“Nice place you got, New kid.”

 

I sighed as I watching him stride through my home. He crossed the hanging bed to my space. He seemed pretty lazed or relaxed. Hell if I knew, but he nonetheless saw the multiple monitors I had.

 

“Is that why I never see you at home?”

 

I felt something, and it… it didn't sit right. It left something horrible tasting. Or some bad sense telling me of trouble.

 

“Somewhat,” Somehow finding my voice, I gave my best, “what are you doing here though?”

 

Seeing those eyes watching me, I could feel something electric running up my spine as he leaned on the computer table. Giving his best ‘sweet boy, but dirty mind’ smile that could ease whatever discomfort I had about him being here.

 

“I-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by his phone ringing pretty loudly in this echo room.

 

As he fished it out, I went about some of my things, I could hear a harsh snap and click like noise. Not even glazing over, I gave small smile.

 

“What's wrong prince charming, your princess in the tower asking you to come back into her arms?”

 

There was a soft noise coming from them as they fluidly flung themselves upright. Almost like a zombie raise and walk.

 

“You can say something like that.”

 

I hummed in response to his comment. Swiftly standing up and dusting off the nonexistent dust that layered itself on my pants. Finally looking up, seeing those eyes looking at me, so full of expression. But yet, completely dull and lifeless.

 

Perhaps diluted. Either way, he waved as he exited my HQ. When he was far enough, I let out a shaky breath as my  body responded in a similar fashion.

 

When I fell to the floor, knees screaming and hands clenched painfully. How could he steal my breath away like the charmer he is! To make my leg and body being boneless!

 

No matter, I have kids to save. At least I tried to reason my behavior. When feeling returned to my body, I changed into Eclipse. Villain to Freedom Pals. And allay to Professors Chaos and General Disarray.

 

Feeling Eclipse's persona drip itself into my veins. Its personality swept through my awkwardness and gave me something to hide behind. It left goosebumps all over me as I leave my HQ, but through the backway.

 

Making sure no one spots me. Once I got closer and closer, I could see how the sun making a sunset scenery. Something full of hope and peace. Sleep well sun. Now it's time to welcome the moon into the fold.

 

As the sun disappeared through the west, the moon was barely peeking over the east, but its rays graced my overly cold body into its warmth.


	11. Warning!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Children death, graphic, and mentions of Jesus

As night settled over the wary town of South Park, I was leaning on the building, waiting for the girl's signal. Dressed in full Eclipse gear. Though I might need to upgrade it. Maybe some ballistic weave into the armor. 

 

As I thought upon it, I saw a small light. Probably a candle, but it means go time for me. As I jumped and climbed my way up, I was correct about the candle. It wasn't just one but two. Carefully waited, listened for anything but found nothing. Not even a peep, cautiously I tap at the window in a two pattern.

 

I waited for the response, but received nothing. I carefully once more, brough my ear to the window, there was a whisper tone. Someone was there. 

 

There was some more, but I couldn't tell what it was. Because soon enough someone tap at the window, but the pattern isn't what I taught, and immediately something was wrong.

 

Cautiously, I opened the window, before I could I saw blood on the windowsill. But it wasn't the usual little bit either, it was definitely a good bit. Not enough for someone to die, although enough for someone have a bleeding nose or bloodied lip.

 

As I opened the window further, I could see something definitely happened in the girls room. It looked trashed and rushed. Hesitantly, I climbed in and saw one of the youngest. She looked scared, hell practically traumatized. She kept gasping, moving in front of her, I checked for anything but didn't find any important wounds. 

 

“Amy, where's your sisters?”

 

She was gasping, eyes glassy, clearly been crying for a while. But the wound on her face, it was a knife wound. It wasn't bad, but she didn't know that. Hell this was probably the worst pain she has felt. I gently shushed her as I held her. Shielding her away from whatever she saw. She didn't fight the hugging, in fact she was painfully gripping my sides.

 

But she tapped my chest, she mumbled something. Leaning closer, I questioned, “Can you repeat that sweetheart?” 

 

She didn't saything, but she looked up at me but then leaned over as if she was trying to look over my shoulder. There was her oldest was. Pinned, head slumped, bleeding through the walls and hanged like how Jesus was. 

 

It was horrific. I wanted to ask but knew better. I could feel Amy shake uncontrollably in my arms as I shielded her eyes from the dead body.

 

Grabbing my flashlight, I saw not just the oldest, but Jane, she was also slumped over however wasn't hanged or pinned on the wall like their oldest. But she was nonetheless dead. I could see some bullet holes covering one wall. 

 

There was definitely something. But I need the plans, angrily I began revising my plan. Picking her up, I walked out the bedroom door carefully. I focused on being silent as a mouse as the youngest quietly cried.

 

I could see dead patrol officers littering the floors, there was so much blood all over those floors. It didn't get any lighter as I began finding some of the girls, all whom are dead. But as I traveled further up, it was completely empty and quiet. The only sounds were of Amy’s breathing and my footsteps.

 

When we finally made it to the top, there still sitting until their final was lady Monroe Belles. She of course didn't look any better, still hideous looking with the overdone makeup.

 

Pulling out a thumb drive, I put another trojan in the system, hopefully to find what the hell happened. So far whoever it was, they didn't trigger the alarm and they left such destruction. 

 

When the download was complete, I could see the cameras still works, but two weren't doing to hot. It looks like someone covered it with something weirdly colored.

 

Knowing I needed to leave, before whatever left this behind finds me. But before I left something on the bookshelf caught my attention. It was like any other folder, but there was something sinister in the papers, quickly closing it back up, I moved.

 

Sneaking my way back into the girls room, I swinged to the neighboring roof. I decided to take Amy in my HQ before dropping her off to the women. As I crossed a few streets, I could see minions were fighting someone, but how I didn't stick around to find out. 

 

When I finally got within distance of my HQ, I snuck through the back entrance. Checking, I could see no one was there, which was a huge plus. Crossing through the small room, I put her on my bed as I did what I could. 

 

Giving her something small to eat and water, I of course was putting away some of my things. Like the cape, weapons, grappling hook, and much more. But never taking off the goggles and mask.

 

As I opened my phone, I could see the missing messages and a couple calls which were important at the moment. Pulling up my messages with mom, I let her know about something small, but that I wouldn't be able to answer phone calls.

 

I know mom is understanding, she always is. And I wasn't expecting a message back either. 

 

_ ‘Wendy came looking for you, but I told her you weren't here at the moment.’ _

 

I felt something ice cold hit me, I was going to be missing the slumber party, but I gained something and it needed my attention. I couldn't leave the Amy at the women's house. She was traumatized and there was no way she will accept me leaving. 

 

I pulled up the women's contact, I called one up, knowing they were awake. 

 

“Hello, Cat. Do you have the girls?” It was a sweet voice of an older woman, she was one of the few who knew I was donating thousand of dollars to.

 

Licking my lips,”I have one of the girls with me and she saw something that she isn't meant to see.” 

 

I could hear her voice spoke sadly, gently, I reminded her I was going to give the phone to the girl. 

 

I could hear Amy speak, it clear how sad she was. As Amy chatted with the old lady, I checked through the data. Seeing some of the plans, there was a few that spoke out how evil the lady was. She was using children as lab rats. But eventually Amy climbing on my chair, handing my phone over as the old lady told me to bring Amy there.

 

Knowing she was right, I took Amy there. The old lady accepted her while I make my way back home. When I entered through the door, my mother was there to greet me. Of course dad isn't here, since he is working. 

 

We talking back and forth, but mom told me Wendy came in looking for me. Mom thought I was in my room, but Wendy looked like something was wrong. I was curious, nodding to mom, I went straight to my bedroom and saw several locks. 

 

I could feel dread hitting my stomach as I frantically search for  _ it _ . Finding it underneath my bed, I could see all the locks were off. 

 

This was bad, very fucking bad. Hell, this isn't good. If Wendy had unlocked the book then she already knows! I was pacing urgently around my room trying to think of something, hell practically anything. 

 

Some kind of lie! Something that wont get me killed! I jumped when my phone ‘dinged’, which was only meaning the group chat. Turning it on, I checked through the messages, and it appears that I'm the only who hasn't showed up yet. 

 

Shaking my head, I packed whatever I would need as I ran down stairs. Kissing my mother on the cheek, I reminded her I was going at a slumber party. 

 

By the time I got there, the girls were already doing spa like stuff. And Wendy dear god, she looked like nothing had happened. Taking a deep breath, but quietly enough that it doesn't sell out how worried I am. Dear god end me.


	12. Blood ice

There wasn't many things that can scare me. But the way Wendy was behaving, it's clear she knew, since all the evidence points to her committing it. Although she isn't doing anything, but when she was doing my spa mask, her eyes. It was unreadable. 

 

I couldn't tell if she was angry or anything else. That's when she moved her face close to my ear and whisper an old name, it was something my mother and brother dropped ever since I choose the name Paul. 

 

“Tecciztecatl.” Not only did she call me by that name, but the fact that she said it correctly in our language.

 

I could feel something within me snap. It was something I never thought of. “Wendy. Now is not the time.” I could feel my own sneer as she was messing with my facemask. 

 

The other girls of course didn't even notice the air around us was stiff, icy, down right venomous. But before she could say anything that could've sold our argument, Bebe comes over talking about her shit of a boyfriend and how he isn't doing anything about it. 

 

I was utterly confused since I never heard of this one. But as Bebe explained the problem, I could see Wendy was silently keeping her hawk like eyes on me. 

 

I already knew the dust will start kicking up between us very soon if she starts anything. I'm hoping she doesnt start something that she cannot fix. However since she began with my real name, I can tell this isn't going to end nicely.

 

But nonetheless, throughout the night we have been ‘distant’, well as distant as we can. However nothing always works out that way, and surprisingly enough when the girls slept, it was only Wendy and I who were still awake. 

 

It's currently some odd hour as the crack ass of night, hell probably morning for all I knew. And here we are, drinking tea, upstairs while the rest are sleeping. We've been silently drinking tea as she watches me with those dangerous eyes. 

 

We can sit here and look pretty all we want, but the silence will kill us both if we didn't start this shit soon. 

 

As I was about to say something, she pulled out multiple papers if names that I had lived under. After that, it was pictures of dead women and men, but the worst of it all was how outrightly violent they were. 

 

There was no hiding, but I need to make it clear. Whatever she is thinking wont help us. 

 

“So  **_you're_ ** all these monsters.” she said it so coldly that I felt something within me become aggressive. But being anger won't help, right now this was a delicate situation. 

 

“That was then-” 

 

“No,  _ how _ can you calmly walk around here, knowing you had murdered these people so casually!?” She whispered angrily by the second, and since the girls were sleeping, we can't really yell.

 

“Wendy-” 

 

“Don't you ‘Wendy’ me, you are a murderer! A cold blooded, sadistic, murderous menace!” If we were some secretive, I knew she would've screamed to the entire world.

 

I already knew I was about ready to snap at her. With her cutting me off, which is understandable. However it doesn’t excuse the way she is doing this. 

 

As she opened her mouth, I sit my tea cup and saucer down harshly, scratching the paint and glass. 

 

“No,  _ you _ listen here, Wendy. Back then were different times frames. Let me give you a run through, everytime I get reborn into this world, I don't remember any of  _ my _ past events,” I knew my words were of ice and venom. 

 

Looking at her dead in the eyes as she stared into mine, completely challenging me. “The only way I remember is if I touch  _ that _ book. And don't act innocent, I know  _ you _ went through  _ that _ book.”

 

Bitterly, I held back as much anger as I possibly could. Her expression were mainly apathetic and stony, which were fine with me. 

 

“Before  _ you _ start this shit, I already served my crimes back then. And if  _ your _ going to remind me of  _ my _ crimes back then, I don't  _ need _ a reminder. Have you ever heard of the term, ‘new year, new me?’. Well instead its ‘new birth year, new me’,” Taking a deep breath as I stare into those poker faced eyes, full of phlegmatic, ice, and venom. 

 

“How are  _ you _ even alive, for someone  _ like _ you. They should’ve you on death row than out in civilization.” 

 

I didn't bother right then, there was no need but I could feel my emotions snap. 

 

“I don't know Wendy, why do you keep dumping your boyfriend whenever that ‘spark’ dies?” Sneering, we waited to see who will make the next move.

 

“How can your family let you live.” 

 

“Is that what your parents called you.” 

 

“How can your mother look you in eye and see an innocent child.” 

 

“How can your parents have the knowledge you are a fucking stalker.”

 

“Murderer.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“I'll make this clear, Delores- Michael- Paul wherever your name is, you're not welcomed here. You can consider this you're uninvited to any future events with us, civil people.” Her voice was snooty like, and really wasn't something I would pin on her, but at this point, I didn't care.

 

“So be  _ it _ , Wendyl.” Our tones were so iced that I didn't bother waiting, for I gently and quietly made it into the slumber party room. Grabbing my stuff, I could hear Wendy slamming the door behind me when I make it to the doorsteps. I didn't bother walking home, instead I needed to do something else. No matter how tired I was. As I got closer to HQ, I could feel my emotions finally leaking out. 

 

Shaking it off, there was no need to cry if this was going to be the shit I deal with. Looks like I'm going to have to move the book somewhere else, because I clearly can't have someone in my room finding it.

 

Pulling up my phone, I sent a message to mom knowing she wont answer, but it will calm her down when she wakes up. 

 

New year, new me. Yay.


End file.
